


If we meet again [Traducción Español]

by Andromeda5



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst con final feliz, Fluff, Genji Shimada es una pequeña mierda, Hanamura (Overwatch), M/M, Noodle Dragons, au joven, homofobia, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda5/pseuds/Andromeda5
Summary: El padre de Hanzo invita a dos estadounidenses a ayudar con un problema y Hanzo está menos que encantado de tener a un grupo de desconocidos caminando por su casa.Por suerte él tiene a Genji para apoyo mental, no es que ayude mucho, pero al menos lo intenta





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If we meet again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577407) by [TheTruestMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruestMoose/pseuds/TheTruestMoose). 



Hanzo Shimada odiaba la idea. No le gustó tan pronto como su padre lo había mencionado. El por qué su negocio familiar necesitaba ayuda de algunos estadounidenses estaba más allá de él. Su padre nunca se molestó en explicarle. Lo único que había dicho era que eran estadounidenses. Por qué estadounidenses. Tal vez él no era quién para juzgar, ya que nunca había conocido a ninguno en persona, pero siempre le decían una cosa sobre ellos. Eran ruidosos y demasiado orgullosos de sí mismos. Dos cosas que Hanzo no podía soportar de nadie más fuera de su hermano.

 

Odiaba la idea, sin importar cuánto intentara Genji convencerlo de que no sería tan malo. "¡No es como si tuviéramos que cuidarlos! Siempre puedes dejarlos solos si no te gustan. Si son idiotas, podemos simplemente dejarlos vagar por ahí" dijo su hermano. Y tenía razón, podía solo ignorarlos mientras tuvieran allí. El problema era que quería ayudar a su padre con su trabajo. Y teniendo en cuenta que tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a alguien que vivía tan lejos, debía ser un problema grave. El hecho de que odiara estar en reuniones de negocios tampoco ayudaba. Eran aburridas, incluso para él.

 

Entonces, para resumirlo, a Hanzo no le gustó esto. Lo único bueno de toda esta operación fue la alegría que le dio a su hermano menor. Él, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, estaba muy intrigado por las costumbres estadounidenses. Además, Genji era una criatura social, entre más rostros alrededor, mejor, como él siempre decía. Su entusiasmo fue la única razón por la que Hanzo trató de no quejarse demasiado de todo este arreglo. Odiaba ser la lluvia en el desfile de su hermano, aunque sabía que lo hacía casi todo el tiempo con sus constantes quejas sobre las cosas más pequeñas.

 

Los estadounidenses que se iban a quedar en su hogar por un tiempo incierto eran, según lo que Hanzo sabía, dos hombres. Uno de mediana edad y el otro (para el deleite indescriptible de Genji) de su edad. Un año menor que Hanzo y un año mayor que Genji. Esa información era extraña, ¿por qué necesitarían un joven de 20 años? ¿Cómo demonios podría ser útil?

 

No había tenido más tiempo para leer más de sus documentos antes de que su padre los guardara en su oficina. No iba a mentir, se sintió tentado a robarlos y leerlos con su hermano más tarde, para averiguar más sobre sus invitados, pero sabía que era mejor no manipular los papeles de su padre.

 

Como se mencionó anteriormente, Hanzo odió la idea de extraños extranjeros en su hogar por un período prolongado de tiempo. Pero por el bien de su hermano, él haría todo lo posible para salir adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Genji dijo que deberían comenzar a ver películas del viejo oeste para prepararse mentalmente, Hanzo se burló y dijo: "no es como si fueran a enviar a un vaquero real." Pero incluso si hubieran visto esas películas, nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que tenía frente sus propios ojos. Los hombres de América habían llegado en algún tipo de avión. De ahí surgió el hombre de mediana edad con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, mientras que un tipo muy alto y algo musculoso caminó detrás de él, hablando sin parar sobre lo emocionado que se encontraba por estar allí.

 

Lo que hizo que Hanzo frunciera el ceño en confusión era el hecho de que el más joven de los dos hombres estaba vestido como un honesto vaquero de Dios. Tenía el sombrero, los pantalones, las espuelas, y todo. Incluso un sar... sara.. uh... sarape ¿verdad? ¿Esa manta sobre sus hombros? Otra cosa que lo desconcertó fue el hecho de que no había colores que combinaran en su atuendo. Llevaba una pálida camisa abotonada, el sarape era azul marino, con un tono azul más claro en el pequeño patrón en los extremos y un sombrero que tenía un color marrón desgastado. En resumen, Hanzo no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba mirando. Aparte de su... cuestionable gusto en la moda, el rostro del hombre se veía bien. Tenía una barba corta que, por su aspecto, había comenzado a crecer recientemente. Parecía robusto, pero no demasiado. Miró a Genji para ver su reacción a su nuevo huésped y vio lo que esperaba. Su hermano estaba muy contento por alguna extraña razón.

 

Después de que el hombre terminó de cargar cajas, probablemente con contenido ilegal, desde el avión hasta la casa, Genji agarró la muñeca de su hermano mayor y lo arrastró, ignorando las quejas de Hanzo. Pronto ambos se pararon frente al vaquero, que no tenía ningún derecho a ser tan alto. Era una cabeza más alto que los hermanos, incluso cuando estaba ligeramente inclinado.

 

"¡Hola!" Genji medio gritó a su invitado cuando lo alcanzaron.

 

"Howdy" oh dios, incluso sonaba como un vaquero. Su voz era extrañamente suave e inesperadamente agradable. Sonaba más molesto desde lejos mientras hablaba con su jefe. "¿Son los Shimadas verdad?"

 

Antes de que Hanzo pudiera decir algo, Genji lo interrumpió."¡De hecho lo somos! Genji Shimada" dijo, estirando su brazo hacia él. El hombre se rio cariñosamente y aceptó el apretón de manos. "Y él" su hermano menor le hizo un gesto con ambos brazos. "¡es mi hermano Hanzo!"Hanzo levantó la vista para mirar al hombre a los ojos mientras estiraba el brazo.

 

"Jesse McCree, a su servicio," dijo el hombre, tomando la mano de Hanzo con una suavidad inesperada. Hanzo se tomó el tiempo para notar que los ojos del hombre eran de un color marrón oscuro, como los suyos, pero tenía pequeñas rayas de oro cerca del iris. Como si alguien hubiera puesto rayos de sol en los ojos que ahora miraban cálidamente los suyos.

 

"¿Hanzo?" la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que todavía estaba sosteniendo la mano de McCree. Rápidamente lo soltó y miró hacia el suelo, sintiendo que su rostro se calentaba de vergüenza. El hombre se rio de nuevo, un sonido extrañamente melódico.

 

"Me disculpo" comenzó rápidamente. "Hanzo Shimada, como dijo mi hermano." sus ojos seguían pegados al suelo junto a él, sin atreverse a mirar al vaquero.

 

"No te preocupes por eso", aseguró McCree, dándole una sonrisa brillante. De repente, un sonido de algo pesado cayendo, seguido por un grito de enojo llamando a McCree, hizo que los tres buscaran la fuente del sonido. McCree hizo un ruido de disgusto y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo.

 

"Los veo luego, fue agradable conocerlos" dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la fuente de los gritos, las ridículas espuelas hacían ruido con cada paso apresurado que daba.

 

"Ves Hanzo, ¡te dije que no sería tan malo!"

 

Genji tenía razón. Esto iba a ser mucho peor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Al menos no es uno de esos hombres de negocios con trajes que piensan que son dueños de todo. Odio a esa clase de personas." Genji se quejó, cayendo sobre su cama. "Sé que lo hubieras preferido, ¡pero aun así! Lo has estado evitando por una semana. Tienes la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con un vaquero real y simplemente refunfuñas en tu habitación. Cuánta gente ha conocido a un vaquero por aquí, Hanzo. La respuesta es solo nosotros."

 

Hanzo gimió ante el razonamiento de su hermano. Es cierto, él hubiera preferido a uno de esos hombres de negocios. Era posible que hablaran mucho, pero al menos no hablaban sobre cosas diferentes a la razón por la que iban allí. La razón por la que McCree estaba allá en primer lugar fue revelada a su hermano por el Comandante Reyes, el jefe de McCree, después de que él le preguntara constantemente. El Comandante había dicho que quería acompañarlo cuando supo que se iba. Estuvo de acuerdo porque el músculo extra con el transporte de cosas no sería tan malo. Pero aparte de eso, McCree no tenía otro propósito para estar allí.

 

Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, Hanzo toleró al hombre. Se llevaba muy bien con su hermano, y Genji estaba visiblemente más feliz de tener un buen amigo cerca. Después de dos semanas, Genji se sentía cómodo con ese hombre lo suficiente como para llamarlo su mejor amigo. Cómo se llevaron bien el uno al otro en un período tan corto de tiempo iba más allá del cuestionamiento de Hanzo. Pero de nuevo, él mismo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando con su arco o leyendo en su habitación. Se había encontrado con el hombre en varias ocasiones, y sería una mentira decir que las pocas conversaciones que tuvieron no fueron agradables.

 

"No lo estoy evitando." Hanzo quejó. "Solo estoy siendo productivo"

 

"Siendo productivo mi trasero, no has hecho nada interesante recientemente. Solo eres más salado y antisocial de lo habitual, algo que no pensé que fuera posible. Deberías hablar con Jesse. ¡Es muy agradable, lo prometo!"

 

"Nunca me he llevado bien con ninguno de tus amigos, ¿qué te hace pensar que McCree es diferente?" Hanzo finalmente levantó la vista del libro en su regazo para mirar a su hermano. Le dirigió una mirada que Genji llama amorosamente 'su  _bitch face_  de descanso'.

 

"¡Porque lo es! Él no es un idiota, te lo puedo prometer. Claro, él es ruidoso y completamente en contra de tu estética general, ¡pero es realmente dulce! A veces pregunta por ti, y si hizo algo malo y por qué lo estás evitando. No he tenido que explicar tantas veces antes que tener amigos va en contra de alguien tan nervioso como tú." Genji se incorporó, mirando a su hermano suplicante. "Por favor, solo habla con él una o dos veces, entonces puedes decidir si no quieres tener nada que ver con él. Si lo odias, nunca volveré a molestarte. Simplemente no me gusta verte solo todo el tiempo."

 

Hanzo suspiró, derrotado. Ambos sabían que Genji podía convencerlo de que hiciera cualquier cosa con sus ojos de perrito.

 

"Lo intentaré. Sin embargo, no prometo nada." Genji sonrió a su hermano, golpeando su brazo en broma.

 

"Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien!"


	4. Chapter 4

La comprensión de cuán fuera de práctica estaba Hanzo con las relaciones sociales lo golpearon como un ladrillo. Comenzó a tratar de hablar más con McCree, según la petición de Genji. De nuevo, fue bastante agradable. McCree había encontrado rápidamente una manera de leerlo. De alguna manera, siempre sabía cuándo Hanzo prefería un poco de silencio y cuando no le importaba que divagara por algo. Tampoco insistía demasiado en los temas cuando veía que Hanzo dudaba antes de responder. Hanzo realmente apreciaba todo eso. Pero tenía que admitir que, aunque el hombre sabía leerlo, no tenía idea de cómo leerlo a él. La única persona con la que realmente hablaba abiertamente era Genji, pero se conocían de toda la vida, por lo que esto era diferente y bastante nuevo para él.  


Afortunadamente, a McCree no pareció importarle. Su sentido de la paciencia y la comprensión era increíble. Esos pequeños caprichos suyos de alguna manera habían logrado que Hanzo se abriera más. Quizás no fue demasiado al principio, pero McCree siempre sonreía más y más brillante mientras él más hablaba, lo que solo lo alentaba a continuar. Él vio pasar de un monólogo limítrofe con pequeños asentimientos, a una conversación completa con una persona realmente antisocial como un gran éxito. Se encontraban en lugares al azar, de alguna manera siempre sabían que el otro iba a estar allí. A veces en los jardines, a veces en el techo, simplemente hablando del pasado y el futuro. A veces, fueron interrumpidos por el padre de Hanzo o el jefe de Jesse, que gritaban o se quejaban de algo, lo que siempre causaba un giro de los ojos excesivamente exagerado y un gemido. A veces por Genji, que algunas veces era molesto, pero soportable.  


Ambos disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro. Las conversaciones generalmente tranquilas con risas ocasionales o silencios cómodos fueron apreciadas por ambos y pronto se convirtió en una norma simplemente reunirse y hablar.  


Hanzo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo rápido que el vaquero lo sacó de su caparazón hasta que sus dragones se interesaron en él. Estaba en la cocina con Udon y Soba una noche preparando té hasta que el sonido familiar de las espuelas se acercó a él.  


"¡Howdy!" dijo McCree tan pronto como vio al Shimada mayor que lo saludó también. Los dragones levantaron la vista del mostrador y miraron a Jesse. Los había visto antes pero nunca les había llamado la atención. "Tus dragones son mucho más tranquilos que los de Genji. El pequeño tiene mucha energía"  


Hanzo se rio. "No les gustan las personas tanto como a Ramen. Parece que solo toleran a Genji y a mí, así que no te sientas excluido si se esconden de ti."  


"Suena familiar" McCree se rio detrás de él, sacando una silla para él y sentándose junto a la isla de la cocina. Hanzo se permitió sonreír ante la broma alegre cuando terminó el té y sirvió uno para Jesse también. Lo vertió en una taza, Jesse le había dicho que lo prefería de esa manera. Se dio la vuelta para estar de acuerdo con su declaración, pero se detuvo en seco. Tanto Udon como Soba estaban flotando alrededor de McCree, aferrándose a su sombrero y sarape. Jesse les dio a ambos una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ambos dragones se inclinaron hacia sus manos, ronroneando suavemente.  


"¿Qué era eso de que a ellos no les gusta la gente?" dijo McCree mientras se estiraba para agarrar la taza, asintiendo con la cabeza como agradecimiento. Mientras su mano estaba ocupada con eso, uno de los dragones mordisqueó suavemente su brazo, tratando de atraer la atención de Jesse para que volviera a acariciarlo.  


"Eso es... un comportamiento inusual para ellos. Nunca han estado tan cómodos con nadie. Ni siquiera están así de cómodos con mi padre." explicó Hanzo, confundido, mirando cómo los dragones continuaban envolviéndose alrededor de los brazos de McCree, ronroneando ruidosamente por toda la atención que estaban recibiendo.

 

*

  

"Hola pandilla, ¿me extrañaron?" la ruidosa entrada de Genji y el golpe de la puerta principal sobresaltaron a todos en la habitación.  


"Oh, en absoluto", respondió Hanzo, bebiendo lo último de su té. El sonido de Genji arrojando su chaqueta sin ceremonia a través de la habitación y sus pasos rápidos hacia la cocina resonaban contra los pasillos.  


"Oh, cómo me halagas, hermano, dime que hiciste algo interesante- Hanzo, ¿desde cuándo tus dragones... ronronean?"  


Ambos dragones aún se aferraban a McCree, ocasionalmente se agachaban debajo de su sarape o sombrero mientras Jesse no podía evitar acariciar las pequeñas versiones de los dragones de Hanzo.  


"Desde hace poco" respondió Hanzo, igual de confundido. Genji finalmente se acercó a ambos para darle una palmadita en el hombro como saludo. Pero cuando se acercó a McCree, ambos dragones sisearon y se envolvieron de forma protectora alrededor del vaquero. La confusión de los hermanos aumentó por lo segundo, pero cuando uno de los dragones acarició suavemente la corta barba de Jesse, Genji se echó a reír, dejando a Hanzo aún más desconcertado ante toda esta situación. Compartió una mirada con McCree para comprobar si había algo que solo él no estaba entendiendo. La mirada de preocupación en la cara de Jesse le aseguró que no estaba solo.  


"Genji qué- Genji respira, dios, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó el mayor de los Shimada mientras la risa histérica de su hermano era reemplazada por él respirando con dificultad.  


"¡Esto es oro!" gritó Genji entre respiraciones mientras sus hombros todavía temblaban por reírse. Le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros a su hermano varias veces, para estabilizarse. "Tú eres- tu sabes que- yo" comenzó, pero sus frases fueron cortadas por su propia risa. Miró la expresión confundida de su hermano. "Oh dios, en realidad no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"  


Hanzo negó con la cabeza, aún más desconcertado por toda esa situación, lo que hizo que su hermano se riera más fuerte.  


"¿Lo... lo rompimos?" preguntó Jesse preocupado desde su silla, mirando al joven Shimada sentado en el suelo, temblando. Hanzo se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro tampoco.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay okay okay" Genji comenzó tan pronto como los hermanos llegaron a su habitación. "¿REALMENTE no sabes lo que eso significa?" Hanzo negó con la cabeza.

 

Hanzo se excusó él mismo y a su hermano por esa noche, después de que Genji... lo que sea que hubiera sido eso, pero Jesse no lo cuestionó. Pasó los dragones a su dueño, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar sus quejidos de decepción.

 

"Está bien, escucha. Mírame a mí y a Ramen. ¿Qué ves?" los ojos de Hanzo pasaron del pequeño dragón verde que se dejó caer en la cama de su hermano y luego a su hermano.

 

"¿Dos tontos?" Genji puso los ojos en blanco.

 

"No es a lo que me refería, ¿alguna otra cosa?"

 

"¿A los dos les gusta el verde?"

 

"Okay ¿sabes qué? Bien, te lo diré porque estás actuando como un tonto. Me refería a que ambos somos similares. Los dos somos sociales, los dos tenemos mucha energía, los dos somos, como cariñosamente lo dijiste, dos tontos a quienes les gusta el verde. ¿Pero ves el punto?"Genji trató de explicar. "Okay ahora si te miramos a ti y a tus dragones. Los tres son salados y soportan la existencia de otras dos personas, los tres son absolutos  _drama queens_  cuando se trata de literalmente de todo-"

 

"No es cierto" interrumpió Hanzo, ganándose una mirada de su hermano.

 

"Es verdad. Pero lo que trato de decir es, ellos tres nos reflejan de alguna manera. Cuando me gusta algo, a Ramen también le gustará. Si no te gusta algo, a tus dragones también les disgustará. ¿Ves lo que trato de decir?"

 

A Hanzo le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba insinuando. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras lo miraba acusadoramente. "¡Absolutamente no! El hecho de que mis dragones se hayan interesado en McCree no significa que yo- ya sabes- ¡Genji, deja de reírte!"

 

"Anija, te estás sonrojando- no, espera, Hanzo, espera-" todo lo que estaba planeando decir fue interrumpido por una almohada lanzada a su rostro. "¡Deja de negar la verdad Hanzo! Yo-" otra almohada, esta vez golpeándolo en el pecho. Genji se echó a reír de nuevo. "¡Ayuda! ¡Hanzo se ha vuelto loco y está tratando de matarme con almohadas!" gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en el palacio lo escucharan.

 

"Y tu muerte vendrá antes si sigues gritando." respondió, lanzando otra almohada, pero Genji logró atraparla y devolvérsela.

 

La guerra había comenzado.

*

 

"¿Entonces estás seguro de que no te importa?" Hanzo preguntó por lo que parecía la quinta vez. Se movió contra la cabecera mientras trataba de ponerse cómodo mientras su hermano yacía frente a él de espaldas.

 

"Sí Hanzo, estoy seguro de que no me importa que tú y mi mejor amigo sean gay" dijo Genji con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba una almohada en el aire, la atrapaba rápidamente y la lanzaba de nuevo. Hanzo respondió con un ' _hum_ ', mirando a los dragones que dormían en su regazo.

 

"Solo estoy... inseguro. De todo. Nunca he estado en una situación como esta antes. Y Jesse. Jesse es simplemente tan agradable Y paciente. Y me entiende. Él sabe cuando quiero decir algo y espera a que lo diga, no se limita a presionar su monólogo. Yo solo... aprecio eso."

 

"De lo único que debes estar inseguro es de cómo te estás dando cuenta apenas ahora de que estás loco por ese hombre, demonios." Genji sonrió ante la expresión de su hermano. "Hola, soy Hanzo, me quejo de mi futuro esposo durante unos veinte minutos mientras miro la pintura al óleo de nuestra futura boda y luego me pregunto si me gusta o si es simplemente platónico." dijo, burlándose de la voz de su hermano.

 

"No sueno nada así."

 

"Suenas exactamente así- Hanzo no las almohadas de nuevo, despertarás a los dragones." Genji se echó a reír cuando se incorporó y agarró la almohada a su lado como escudo.

 

Hanzo mira a su hermano y luego a los dragones del tamaño de un hurón en su regazo, luego vuelve a mirar a su hermano entrecerrando los ojos.

 

"Considera tu vida por siempre en deuda con ellos"

 

"Entendido hermano."

 

"Relacionado con eso. Teniendo en cuenta que establecimos que yo um... tengo un fuerte vínculo con Jesse, ¿crees que él es-?"

 

"Hanzo, si me estás preguntando honestamente si un hombre en esta época y edad se viste como un vaquero todos los días es hetero, te voy a abofetear" Genji levantó una ceja divertida a su hermano. Hanzo se rió entre dientes.

 

"Tienes un punto. Simplemente no quiero hacer las cosas incómodas entre nosotros."

 

"Dudo que puedas, Jesse probablemente lo entendería."

 

Hanzo asintió y suspiró, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, pensando.

 

"Oye, no importa lo que pase, estoy seguro de que a Jesse no le importará. Él no es del tipo que juzga, y si tu no le gustas, de todas formas, se sentirá halagado, supongo. Pero si te lastima, le cortaré la polla."

 

"Genji, es tu mejor amigo."

 

"No importa."

 

"Genji no-"

 

"Genji S I"


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Genji sugirió que debían llevar a McCree a la ciudad, parecía una buena idea. Les daría algo de tiempo para vincularse más con él. Sin embargo, no podían tener a Jesse caminando por Tokio vestido como solía hacerlo. Con las súplicas de Genji, cambiar la opinión del vaquero sobre su atuendo no fue un gran desafío. Sin embargo, nada de eso era el problema. El problema era que cuando Jesse se encontró con ellos junto a la puerta, vestido con una camisa de franela y pantalones vaqueros (pero todavía con el sombrero, ambos hermanos empezaron a convencerse de que era una parte de su cuerpo), y sin tener el 60% de su cuerpo cubierto por una manta, Hanzo no estaba mentalmente preparado. Las risitas de Genji detrás de él rompieron su trance y todos salieron.  
  


Otro problema con todo esto fue que Genji Shimada era un imbécil engreído. Así que, obviamente, después de aproximadamente dos horas de viaje, mientras que los tres estaban sentados en un café protegidos del calor del mediodía, un 'amigo suyo necesitaba ayuda'. Jesse ni siquiera pestañeó ante la obvia excusa para dejarlos solos. ¿Pero Hanzo? Hanzo estaba fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mientras él hacía formas de corazón con las manos detrás de McCree de regreso y pronunciando ' _now kiss_ ' mientras se retiraba lentamente del establecimiento.  
  


"Entonces" Jesse dijo de repente, rompiendo el hilo de pensamiento de Hanzo. "¿Hay algún otro lugar al que te gustaría ir,  _darlin'_?"  
  


Los apodos no eran nuevos, pero definitivamente más frecuentes. Parecía que McCree tenía uno para cada ocasión.  _Darling_  era el más común que usaba para casi todos, pero aún así debilitaba las rodillas de Hanzo. Había algunos que Jesse solo usaba con él, y él nunca lo admitiría, pero eran sus favoritos.  
  


"Bueno, Genji fue el que tenía planes para hoy. No tengo nada en mente en este momento. ¿Qué hay de ti?"Jesse se encogió de hombros.  
  


"Realmente no conozco demasiados lugares por aquí,  _darlin'_. Pero hemos caminando como dos horas en este calor, así que ¿tal vez algo no demasiado agotador?"  
  


Hanzo pensó por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Fue estúpido e increíblemente cliché, pero valía la pena intentarlo.  
  


"Mi padre es dueño de un poco de terreno cerca del mar si quieres podemos quedarnos allí por un tiempo" Hanzo vio que Jesse se atragantaba con su bebida en estado de shock.  
  


"¿Tu padre es dueño de qué ahora? ¿Son tan ricos que pueden poseer un poco de tierra cerca del mar de Japón? "  
  


"Era solo una sugerencia-"  
  


"¡No no! Está bien  _sweet pea_ , suena encantador. Solo estaba un poco sorprendido eso es todo"

 

*

 

No era demasiado terreno, pero definitivamente fue suficiente para ambos. La mayoría del tiempo solo caminaron y respondieron preguntas al azar que el otro tenía. Hanzo tuvo que admitir que era realmente agradable pasar más tiempo y aprender sobre el vaquero.  
  


Algo que había aprendido en las últimas semanas sobre McCree es que el hombre nunca pasaba frío, para demostrarlo se quitó la camisa de franela (tenía una camiseta debajo pero aún hacía que el aliento de Hanzo se atascara) sin embargo había una excepción. Cuando él se acerca al océano. Así que obviamente, cuando estaban sentados en el extremo del muelle, sus dragones empujaron a Jesse al océano. Con un grito aterrorizado, se hundió hasta el cuello en el agua helada. Hanzo quería regañar a sus dragones por eso, pero la mirada de traición en los ojos de McCree lo hizo reír bastante fuerte.  
  


Las manos frías que le agarraban los tobillos eran suficientes para calmarlo por un momento antes de que también lo empujaran al agua. Había subestimado la temperatura del agua, estaba absolutamente helada y era demasiado bajo para llegar a la superficie sin nadar un poco, por lo que estaba saltando torpemente en su lugar. Sin embargo, la cálida risa de McCree lo compensó.  
  


"¡Eso es lo que obtienes por que tus dragones sean tontos!"  
  


La reacción inmediata de Hanzo fue tratar de poner agua en los ojos del otro hombre, pero tan pronto como quiso mover el brazo perdió el equilibrio y se hundió más en el agua. Casi inmediatamente, dos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su torso, su espalda golpeó el pecho de McCree mientras lo levantaba.  
  


"Cristo,  _darlin'_ , eres bajo" Jesse se rió detrás de él.  
  


"En primer lugar, ¿cómo te atreves? En segundo lugar, esa es una falsa acusación de un crimen Jesse McCree, de hecho, soy inocente." dijo Hanzo, tratando de sonar serio, pero fallando miserablemente.  
  


"¿De verdad lo eres?"  
  


"Sí, y sería bueno si-" no pudo terminar antes de que lo dejaran caer de nuevo al océano y lo volvieran a levantar. Esta vez frente a McCree.  
  


"¡Jesse McCree!" gritó acusadoramente.  
  


"¡Hanzo Shimada!" Jesse gritó de nuevo bromeando. "Pero sí, ese es mi nombre, continúa"  
  


En este momento Hanzo se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del hombre. Sus brazos estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cintura manteniéndolo por encima del agua. Su cabeza casi en el hombro de Hanzo, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración cálida contra su piel empapada. Se alegró de que el agua estuviera congelada porque, de lo contrario, estaría rojo como una remolacha.  
  


Aparentemente, McCree sintió que el hombre más pequeño se tensaba en sus brazos y lo miró con ojos preocupados."¿Te sientes incómodo?" preguntó en un tono más bajo que su voz alta habitual. Estaba preocupado. Hanzo no sabía por qué, pero hizo que su corazón se hinchara.  
  


"No, está bien. No me importa a menos de que a ti sí "  
  


Jesse le sonríe brillantemente, pero luego decide que es mejor si dejan el agua, ya que de todas formas no podía sentir sus piernas. Después de regresar a la cubierta, McCree se quitó la camisa mojada (Hanzo no se estaba comiéndo con la mirada los músculos de su abdomen, se dijo a sí mismo) y estaba a punto de envolverla alrededor de sí mismo, pero dudó por un momento. Después de un minuto, la camisa de franela terminó en la espalda de Hanzo.  
  


"Esto es un cliché" comentó, pero la sonrisa estaba presente en su voz.  
  


"¿Quieres que la tome devuelta entonces,  _darlin'_?" Jesse respondió, bromeando.  
  


"No, no importa"  
  


Jesse se sentó a su lado en el muelle. Muy cerca podría agregar. Los dragones aparecieron de nuevo, sin embargo, no para empujarlos al océano. Ambos se envolvieron en sus respectivos hombros y tomaron el sol allí. Hubo un cómodo silencio entre ellos, solo con el sonido del mar y aves ocasionales en la espalda.  
  


"Me alegra que hayas empezado a hablarme después de todo." McCree había empezado, sorprendiendo al Shimada mayor. "Sin embargo, no te culpo por evitarme. Ver al chico rico Shimada con un tipo americano vestido como un vaquero probablemente no sería lo mejor para tu reputación."  
  


Hanzo estaba a punto de protestar y preguntar por qué se estaba insultando, pero Jesse levantó la mano como una señal para dejarlo terminar.  
  


"Pero estoy feliz de que lo hicieras al final. Eres un buen chico, Hanzo. Me alegra que mi existencia no te disguste tanto como solía hacerlo." el vaquero le guiñó un ojo y se rió alegremente.  
  


"Me estaba perdiendo las primeras semanas que estuviste aquí. Me arrepiento de no haber hablado contigo antes." respondió en voz baja. "Eres diferente. ¡En el buen sentido! Y eso me gusta de ti. Un buen giro en mi aburrida vida cotidiana." Jesse sonrió ante los elogios.  
  


"Gracias"  
  


Hanzo, vacilante pero lentamente, se recostó sobre su brazo, acercando su cabeza al hombro del hombre más alto. Su cabeza le estaba gritando sobre lo que estaba haciendo y que estaba bastante seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco. Pero si no lo hacía ahora, lo lamentaría para siempre.  
  


"¿Te molesta?"  
  


"No, en absoluto,  _darlin'_ "  
  


Un cómodo silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos cuando apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del hombre más alto.  
  


Genji puede ser un imbécil, pero Hanzo tendría que agradecérselo más tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

Genji se sorprendió bastante cuando su hermano irrumpió en su habitación sin previo aviso. Hanzo siempre llamaba antes de entrar, algo que apreciaba bastante de su hermano. Así que verlo irrumpir en su habitación así era una visión extraña. El Shimada mayor se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y le puso ambas manos en los hombros.

 

"Genji, quiero que pienses en todas las veces que he sido malo contigo" Genji miró a su hermano con confusión. Esto era... ¿inusual?

 

"Ehh Hanzo qué-"

 

"Simplemente hazlo"

 

"Hanzo, no creo que mi mente pueda reproducir tantos recuerdos a la vez." dio un respiro burlón, y vio a su hermano poner los ojos en blanco como esperaba.

 

"De todos modos, los devuelvo y eres una persona increíble."

 

"¿Hanzo estas drogado? Si Jesse-"

 

"No estoy drogado Genji. Solo te estoy dando las gracias." Genji sintió que los engranajes giraban en su cabeza mientras trataba de descifrar a qué juego estaba jugando su hermano. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente ante la realización.

 

"¡¡Oooooh cierto!! ¿Cómo fue tu cita con el señor vaquero? ¿Lo besaste? ¿Lo mataste y necesitas ayuda para esconder el cadáver? En ese caso, debo decir que estoy bastante decepcionado de ti-"

 

"Genji ¿qué? No, por supuesto que no, no lo maté." Hanzo volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, como se esperaba.

 

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?" preguntó su hermano menor con impaciencia.

 

"Fue... agradable. Tal vez un poco tranquilo para tu gusto, pero lo disfruté. Y no, no nos besamos" explicó Hanzo e ignoró la sensación de decepción ante el pensamiento. "No estoy seguro de si podemos llamarlo una cita"

 

Esta vez fue el turno de Genji de poner los ojos en blanco.

 

"Por supuesto que no fue, fue solo una reunión platónica, entre amigos platónicos que disfrutaron de un tiempo en su presencia platónica. Hanzo, si sigues poniendo los ojos en blanco, se atorarán de esa manera."

 

"Simplemente no estoy seguro de si Jesse lo vio como una cita. No quiero hacerlo incómodo." dijo Hanzo, sentándose en la cama de Genji y apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. Genji frunció el ceño.

 

"Dudo que puedas hacer que sea incómodo, Hanzo, ¡Jesse es un tipo comprensivo! No creo que vaya a juzgarte por algo así." se dejó caer en su cama junto a su hermano. "Siempre puedes hablar con él. ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ¡Hablo enserio!"

 

"¿Y qué le diría? Hey, McCree, disfruté la 'cita, pero no realmente, a menos que tú quieras que sea una cita' en la que estábamos. Espero que tú también lo hayas hecho." Hanzo se burló de esa idea.

 

"Sí, quiero decir, ve por ello." Genji se encogió de hombros cuando su hermano gimió y puso su rostro entre sus manos.

 

"No quiero arruinar esto Genji. ¿Y si en secreto me odia? ¿Qué pasa si poner mi cabeza en su hombro era demasiado y ahora me desprecia? Oh dios, Genji, lo arruiné, por favor apuñálame y finge que fue un ladrón." Hanzo se lamentaba mientras su hermano 'awwed' detrás de él.

 

"Espera, espera, gay  _drama queen_ " Genji le dio una palmada en la espalda, tratando de ser reconfortante. "Estoy seguro de que no te odia. A menos que lo desees, insultando a sus grandes antepasados o algo así, pero dudo mucho que hagas algo así. Hey, sé que se reúnen por las noches para tener una aburrida fiesta de té, pero sin el té y definitivamente sin la fiesta. ¡Tal vez deberías intentar hablar con él entonces!" sugirió. No sonaba tan mal

 

"Yo... Está bien"

 

"Espera, ¿de verdad?"

 

"Sí, probablemente tengas razón, deberíamos hablarlo."

 

"¿De verdad vas a hacer algo que sugerí? Quiero decir, ¡por supuesto!"Genji se levantó de un salto, tirando del brazo de su hermano para que saliera antes de que cambiara de opinión. "En cuanto vuelvan, quiero escuchar todos los detalles. Ahora, ¡diviértete!" gritó antes de cerrar la puerta a su hermano. Hanzo suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil.

 

*

 

Llegó a uno de sus lugares de reunión más comunes detrás del palacio, más temprano de lo que normalmente se encontraban, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Simplemente esperaría a que el vaquero llegara y luego hablarían. Por ahora, solo se apoyaría en la cerca y esperaría. Tuvo mucho tiempo para escribirse un guion mental de lo que le diría.

 

Después de unos minutos, pudo escuchar el sonido de espuelas acercándose, antes de detenerse unos pies detrás de él. Hanzo respiró hondo por última vez, se dio la vuelta para mirar al vaquero y comenzar su monólogo, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, fue interrumpido por... ¿hojas? No, esas no eran hojas, eran pétalos. Pétalos de color lavanda ahora que las miraba bien. Pétalos de rosas color lavanda. Un ramo entero de ellas. Sostenidas por McCree, que tenía tan roja la cara como Hanzo tan pronto como la realización lo golpeó. McCree le había comprado un ramo de rosas color lavanda. De dónde las había sacado, no tenía ni idea, pero eso no era importante. Lo importante era que sentía como si se estuviera muriendo. Podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón en sus oídos mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos al nervioso Jesse McCree que tenía ante él.

 

"Sé que no soy el mejor con palabras, pero..." Jesse había empezado, su voz no estaba por encima de un susurro. "Tú significas mucho para mí, Hanzo Shimada. Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me siento tan... atraído hacia ti de una manera extraña. Desde el primer día que estuve aquí supe que había algo sobre ti, pero no pude ubicar lo que era hasta hace poco. Y no puedo creer que me haya costado tanto darme cuenta... Hanzo Shimada, estoy locamente enamorado de ti." McCree se rio un poco, mirando a Hanzo y luego al suelo. Ambos con el rostro completamente rojo.

 

Hanzo estaba bastante seguro de que había ascendido. Estaba completamente pegado al suelo. ¿Había escuchado todo esto bien? ¿Su mente no lo estaba inventando? 

 

Ante la falta de su reacción, Jesse comenzó a retirarse.

 

"Sin embargo, entiendo completamente si no sientes lo mismo. Si todo esto te hace sentir incómodo, no tienes que volver a hablarme nunca más-"

 

"¡No! No, Jesse, no es así." Hanzo comenzó rápidamente, caminando hacia adelante y tomando el rostro del vaquero en sus manos. "No me hace sentir incómodo, yo- Jesse yo-" no pudo hablar. Estaba en una completa pérdida de palabras y no podía lograr que nada le pasara por la garganta. Con un sonido frustrado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jesse y lo jaló lo más cerca que pudo, esperando que entendiera el mensaje. "También te amo, estúpido vaquero," dijo en voz baja en su hombro en caso de que no lo hiciera.

 

Jesse se rió cálidamente sobre él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hanzo, con las flores todavía en la mano. Un calor confortable irradiando en su pecho. Sus dragones ronroneaban, haciéndolo vibrar por la energía que enviaban.

 

Cuando finalmente se soltaron el uno al otro, Hanzo se tomó un momento para mirar las flores. Lavanda, un color magnífico. Eran hermosas y Hanzo las amó.

 

Tal vez no era como lo tenía planeado en su cabeza hace unos minutos, pero había sido mejor que cualquier cosa que su mente pudiera haber creado.


	8. Chapter 8

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando McCree había insistido en llevar a Hanzo a su habitación. Han sostuvo las flores cerca de su pecho con orgullo, con una expresión de suficiencia pintando sus rasgos. Había conseguido al vaquero para sí mismo. Nadie más tenía a este vaquero. Este vaquero era suyo.

 

Llegaron a la puerta demasiado rápido para ambos gustos, pero tuvieron que sobrevivir a esta trágica despedida en la noche. Antes de que Jesse pudiera decir algo, Hanzo se puso de puntillas para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de volver para mirar la expresión nerviosa del hombre más alto convertirse en una sonrisa brillante, como un gato que obtiene la crema.

 

"Nos vemos mañana,  _honey bee,_ " dijo Jesse, antes de caminar lentamente hacia su propia habitación, sonriendo para sí mismo.

 

"Buenas noches, Jesse," respondió Hanzo y entró en su habitación. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de placer.

 

"Oh, Dios mío," la inesperada voz hizo que Hanzo se diera la vuelta rápidamente para encontrar al dueño de la voz. Sus sospechas eran correctas. Genji estaba sentado en su cama, mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. "¡Oh Dios mío!" repitió, esta vez con una amplia sonrisa.

 

"Buenas noches Genji-"

 

"¡¿Cómo te fue?! ¡Dímelo todo! A menos que tuvieran sexo, entonces solo dime que lo hiciste, pero mantén los detalles fuera porque eso es asqueroso."

 

"Estuvo bien," dijo alegremente el Shimada mayor, dejando las flores en su escritorio, apartándose el cabello de los ojos mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano. "Digamos que ya lo hablamos," dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

 

"¿Y?" Genji estaba casi vibrando de emoción.

 

"Él trajo flores," dijo, gesticulando con el ramo, "hizo una confesión muy dulce, resulta que también le gustaba." Genji estaba prácticamente gritando en este punto. Rara vez veía a su hermano tan feliz, por lo que decidió cuidar este recuerdo de su idiota hermano gay sobre su... eh.

 

"Entonces, ¿qué son ahora? ¿Están saliendo o?"

 

Hanzo hizo una pausa. Es posible que hayan olvidado mencionar eso. ¿Que eran?

 

"Quiero decir, supongo. Suena plausible. No parecía muy disgustado cuando lo besé en-"

 

"¡Oh DIOS mío!"

 

"-en la mejilla, no te emociones demasiado."

 

"Así que, ¿son como un dúo encubierto? Porque uh... realmente no podemos decirle a padre."

 

Esa frase cambió la atmósfera por completo. Eso era verdad. A menos que quisieran que su padre estuviera hecho furia, tenían que mantenerlo en secreto. Ambos se estremecieron ante el pensamiento. ¿Y sobre el comandante? Ninguno de ellos realmente habló con él, era un hombre de pocas palabras.

 

"Sí... supongo que lo somos."

 

"Hmph... bueno, en ese caso ¡Los ayudaré a los dos a salirse con la suya y sus actos gay!" bromeó Genji, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo. Hanzo se rió entre dientes.

 

"Oh, ¿qué haríamos sin ti?"

 

*

  
La broma resultó no ser un mal plan. Genji instintivamente se convirtió en un puesto de observación para las personas que querían molestar a la pareja. Tan pronto como viera a una sirvienta o, Dios no lo quiera, a su padre, trataría de notificarles lo más rápido posible o distraería a la persona para que cambie de dirección. Eso no quiere decir que nadie sospechó. Ver a Genji simplemente caminando y no estar en su habitación como de costumbre, especialmente durante las noches, era una visión extraña.

 

Un montón de obstáculos llegaron a la pareja, pero no abandonaron la relación. Ambos se escabulleron a una parte desocupada del palacio para pasar un tiempo juntos. Ocasionales apretones de mano durante las comidas y pequeños besos rápidos cuando nadie estaba mirando. Hubo momentos en que habían estado peligrosamente cerca frente a las personas equivocadas, y Jesse había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces Hanzo lo empujó en su armario cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

 

Pero hubo momentos que hicieron que todo valiera la pena. Como cuando los dos se sentaban en la parte trasera del palacio, apoyados contra un árbol. Hanzo recostado de espaldas en el pecho de McCree y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras el hombre más alto lo envolvía con sus brazos. Esos momentos eran sus favoritos.

 

Él se estiró perezosamente para agarrar el sombrero de su novio y levantarlo de su cabeza. Lo puso delante de él, inspeccionándolo, antes de ponerlo sobre su propia cabeza.

 

"¿Cómo me veo?" preguntó, dándose la vuelta ligeramente.

 

"Encantador como siempre,  _darlin'_ , aunque el sombrero no se ajusta a tu lujosa estética"

 

"Odio decírtelo, pero mi estética ha cambiado mucho recientemente. Ahora me gustan más los vaqueros." McCree se rio cariñosamente, con una mirada de completa adoración en sus ojos. Una mirada que Hanzo nunca se cansaría de ver. Podía escuchar a sus dragones empezar a ronronear ante la vista.

 

"¿Es así  _sweet pea_? ¿Cómo?"

 

"Principalmente porque tienen bonitos sombreros." la mirada de falsa traición en el rostro de McCree también fue una de sus favoritas. Puso una mano sobre su pecho actuando ofendido.

 

"Oh, ¿cómo te atreves? Hanzo Shimada, pensé que teníamos algo, y luego sacas cosas como esta y, sinceramente, ya no sé qué pensar." Hanzo se rio un poco, moviéndose para darle a su novio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

 

"Está bien, tienes un punto, los sombreros son bonitos, pero prefiero el paquete completo."

 

"Jesse McCree" una voz fría rompió su pequeña charla e hizo que ambos hombres levantaran la vista de su lugar debajo del árbol. Allí, cerca de la puerta, estaba el comandante Reyes. "Necesito que vengas un momento," dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar detrás de la pared.

 

El sentimiento de ansiedad inmediatamente llenó sus entrañas. ¿Para qué lo necesitaba? ¿Cuánto había visto? Oyó a Jesse tragar nerviosamente, antes de excusarse lentamente.

 

"Volveré enseguida  _honey bee_ , no te preocupes." Hanzo no estaba seguro de si Jesse había dicho eso para consolarse a sí mismo o para él. El nerviosismo en su voz traicionó su tranquila fachada. Vio como el hombre más alto caminaba detrás del Comandante.

 

Hanzo sostuvo el sombrero contra su pecho, la sensación de ansiedad y malestar se apoderó de él. Se sentía enfermo.

 

Sabía que no debía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él también se levantó lentamente, y caminó silenciosamente hacia la pared. Afortunadamente, los dos hombres no estaban muy lejos, por lo que aún podía escuchar partes de su conversación.

 

"Jesse, eres consciente de que esto es extremadamente peligroso." dijo el comandante, pero parecía más preocupado que enojado.

 

"Sí, pero-"

 

"¿Y si su padre se entera? Él te matará y luego a su hijo. He trabajado con ese hombre el tiempo suficiente para decirte que no dudará en cortarle la garganta a alguien."

 

"Lo sabemos, pero Gabe-"

 

"¿Qué pasa con su hermano? ¿Lo sabe él?"

 

Hubo una pausa.

 

"Sí."

 

"¿Él lo apoya?"

 

"Sí."

 

El comandante suspiró.

 

"Jesse, estás arriesgando tu vida por ese hombre, ¿estás seguro de que vale la pena?"

 

"Sí." la respuesta llegó de inmediato. "Me hace feliz Gabe. Él significa todo para mí." el Comandante suspiró de nuevo, seguido de algunos movimientos.

 

"Solo. Asegúrate de que su padre no se entere. Mi trasero probablemente estará en la lista también."

 

"Lo haré. Gracias, Gabe."

 

Hanzo supuso que el Comandante debía haber comenzado a alejarse, y Jesse comenzó a caminar de regreso. No tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar antes de que Jesse pasara la pared donde se escondía detrás. Hicieron contacto visual, antes de abrazarse con fuerza, ambos suspirando de alivio.

 

Ellos iban a salir de esto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: leve homofobia.

Ese día fue un día oscuro. Odió ese día con todo su corazón y alma. Un día que él solo deseaba que nunca sucediera. Y todavía. Sucedió. Y fue peor de lo esperado.

 

Mucho, mucho peor.

 

Ellos no sabían que habían sido capturados. Demonios, Genji ni siquiera vio a la sirvienta caminando. No la vieron encontrar a la pareja. No la vieron irse corriendo.

 

Su padre gritaba, tanto en japonés como en inglés. Estaba jurando e insultando tanto a la pareja como a Genji. Él los llamó una enfermedad y desgracia para el nombre Shimada.

 

Incluso trató de estrangular a McCree, llamándolo una mancha sucia en la humanidad que debería ser eliminada. Afortunadamente, el Comandante Reyes estaba allí y logró hacer algo de espacio entre ellos.

 

Ambos gritaban. Nadie estaba realmente escuchando a este punto. Hanzo solo corrió hacia Jesse para ver si estaba bien, Genji lo seguía. La vista solo hizo enojar más a su padre. Él comenzó a gritar aún más, empujando al Comandante mientras caminaba hacia su hijo mayor y lo levantó por el cuello. Ahora Genji también estaba gritando, hablando demasiado rápido para comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Eso hizo que su padre lo tirara al suelo y poner su atención en el Shimada más joven.

 

Los ojos de Hanzo se nublaron por un momento y sus oidos sonaron con un tono alto. Un brazo lo alejó del caos principal. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Jesse, encorvado cerca de él, con un miedo genuino en sus ojos. Esto no estaba bien. No se suponía que tuviera miedo. Jesse no tenía miedo de nada. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba él, visiblemente aterrorizado.

 

Podía sentir sus dragones retumbando de ira dentro de él. Querían aparecer y mostrar su opinión sobre el asunto, para protegerlo a él, a Jesse y a Genji, pero eso haría que padre desatara su propio dragón y eso habría sido una situación espantosa que ninguno de ellos quería ver.

 

Las náuseas y la abrumadora sensación de ansiedad se apoderaron de él como olas. Agarró el brazo de Jesse para ponerse a tierra y no vomitar.

 

Todo estaba tan mal  


*

  
Después de todos los gritos, su padre había prohibido que el Comandante Reyes y Jesse volvieran a entrar en Hanamura, y prohibía cualquier comunicación con ellos. Al parecer, había decidido que cualquier negocio ilegal que llevara meses planeando ya no era importante. A regañadientes, Reyes estuvo de acuerdo, decidió que sería más seguro para todos. Sin embargo, Hanzo lo vio robar los papeles más importantes. No es que no lo estuviera esperando, de hecho, probablemente era mejor que él los tuviera y no su padre.

 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empacaran el avión, un par de horas a lo sumo. Ambos hermanos ayudaron, y sería una mentira decir que los dos no habían considerado irse. Dondequiera que fueran, no podía ser peor que eso. Pero, de nuevo, su padre probablemente enviaría a alguien para que los devolviera, o en el peor de los casos, los asesinara.

 

Así que aquí estaban, el comandante ya dentro del avión revisando todo una vez más. Y allí estaba Jesse. De pie justo delante de ellos. Mirando silenciosamente detrás de ellos para comprobar si su padre todavía lo estaba mirando con una expresión de odio.

 

Genji fue el primero en moverse, dándole a su mejor amigo un último abrazo. Compartieron el mejor abrazo de  _hermanos_ , fuerte y un poco vergonzoso, pero todavía era un gesto cariñoso. Cuando se separan, Jesse acaricia la cabeza de Ramen, antes de girarse hacia Hanzo.

 

Caminó hacia él y lo envolvió con sus brazos también, y Hanzo pudo evitar derretirse en su abrazo. Soba y Udon acariciaron su barba, gimiendo suavemente.

 

"Sé que es un poco estúpido, pero." dijo el vaquero mientras se alejaba lentamente. Agarró su sarape azul, quitándoselo sobre la cabeza y lo puso sobre los hombros de Hanzo. "Sé que es uh... un increíblemente pequeño gesto, pero quería que tuvieras algo para recordarme." explicó en voz baja, mirando al suelo.

 

"Este es tu favorito. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres dármelo?" Hanzo sabía el apego que Jesse tenía con ese sarape en particular. Le había dicho eso con bastante frecuencia, y lo llevaba puesto 9/10 veces. El vaquero se limitó a sonreír.

 

"Es por eso que estoy seguro de que quiero dártelo. Sé que lo cuidarás mucho, Han. Además, el color te queda bien."

 

Tratando de pensar rápidamente, Hanzo sacó la cinta que siempre usaba de su cabello. Era bastante vieja y tenía un color naranja desgastado, pero siempre la usaba a menos que fuera una ocasión especial. Lo puso en las manos de su compañero.

 

"En ese caso quiero que tomes esto. También como un pequeño recordatorio. Solo, prométeme Jesse, prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar."

 

Jesse tomó la cinta y después de darse cuenta de que su cabello era demasiado corto para sostenerlo, lo envolvió alrededor de su distintivo sombrero.

 

"No lo haré  _sugar_ , Dios puede matarme antes de que me olvide de ti." él sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Por suerte, su padre estaba ausente por el momento, pero eso no impidió que Genji emitiera un sonido de disgusto en el fondo.

 

Jesse se volvió hacia los dos dragones azules envueltos alrededor de los hombros de Hanzo, tomando uno en cada mano.

 

"Y ustedes dos cuiden de nuestro chico, asegúrense de que esté fuera de problemas. Confío en ustedes para esto." Hanzo se rió de la conducta de su novio, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era bastante adorable.

 

McCree fue llamado a la aeronave. Les dio una palmada en el hombro a ambos hermanos y caminó a bordo antes de que se alejara de Japón, probablemente para no volver nunca más.

 

Hanzo suspiró y acercó el sarape a su alrededor. Fue tan... Jesse. Todo sobre el acaba de emitir una fuerte vibra de Jesse. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos con su hermano. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa triste y regresaron al palacio.

 

Tan pronto como Hanzo llegó a su habitación, se derrumbó. Todo a su alrededor colapsó. Hanzo no se ha dado cuenta de lo importante que se ha vuelto Jesse para él, y la realización actual no fue agradable. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de encontrarse con el vaquero de nuevo? En este punto, Hanzo estaba dispuesto a orar a cualquier dios para que la respuesta fuera sí.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: descripción de violencia, ataques de pánico, muerte del personaje, un montón de mierda pesada.
> 
> Este capítulo es básicamente todo angst.
> 
> Lo siento.

Hanzo no esperaba que 20 años después de ese incidente toda su vida se fuera a la mierda. Pero cinco años después del incidente con McCree fue el peor momento de todos.

 

La situación entre él y su padre empeoró. Fue presionado cada vez más para convertirse en el próximo líder del clan Shimada. Él debería haber estado honrado. Pero ¿honestamente? Solo quería irse. Todo el asunto fue repugnante. Él y Genji bromeaban sobre escapar para evitarlos, pero ambos sabían que no hay forma de escapar sin ser detectados.

 

Se tenían el uno al otro. Los hermanos siempre habían sido cercanos, siempre estaban allí para el otro si era necesario. Por supuesto, hubo momentos en que Genji era insoportable, pero él todavía lo apreciaba. Ambos habían perdido todo uno al lado del otro.

 

Fueron los dos contra todo mal.

 

Hasta que no fue más así.

 

Hasta el día en que Genji tuvo una discusión particularmente desagradable con los ancianos.

 

Hasta el día en que su padre irrumpió en la habitación de Hanzo con una sola orden. "Asesina a tu hermano."

 

Hasta el día en que Hanzo se dio cuenta de que él era el mal.

 

Odiaba la mirada de terror absoluto en los ojos de su hermano.

Odiaba los gritos de agonía que soltaba cada vez que Hanzo lo hería con su espada.

Odiaba la sensación de sus dragones gruñendo en protesta con cada movimiento que hacía y él daría cualquier cosa por ceder.

Odiaba la súplica de misericordia que su hermano gritaba, rogando que haría cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria.

 

Cuando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano golpeó el frío, la sangre salpicó el suelo y cuando los ancianos asintieron con aprobación, Hanzo ya había salido del palacio.

 

Corrió tan lejos como pudo hasta que se derrumbó. Empezó a sollozar. El recuerdo de los ojos de terror de su hermano cuando la sangre y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro lo perseguirían por el resto de su vida. Estaba temblando como una hoja antes de que finalmente vomitara. Una oleada de dolor, ira, ansiedad y náuseas lo golpeó, haciéndolo sollozar más fuerte. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sus oídos zumbaban, sus pulmones colapsaban sobre sí mismos cuando sus intentos de respirar se convertían en hiperventilación.

 

Ola tras ola de emoción lo golpeó mientras intentaba evitar las náuseas de nuevo. Intentó levantarse, pero sus temblorosas rodillas cedieron de inmediato, haciéndolo caer de nuevo, golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo. Él no se movió por un tiempo después de eso. Todavía temblaba incontrolablemente cuando los sollozos le atravesaban el cuerpo.

 

Su mano manchada de sangre se extendió para limpiar sus ojos, pero al darse cuenta del líquido que había en ellos hizo que Hanzo casi vomitara de nuevo.

 

Genji estaba muerto. Lo había matado brutalmente. Asesinó a su pequeño hermano y ahora tenía su sangre en sus manos.

 

Sus dragones estaban lloriqueando y gritando. Si fue por pena o por su dolor, él no lo sabía.

 

Los ancianos lo habían amenazado con que, si no cumplía la orden, los matarían a ambos. 

Pero en este punto. A Hanzo no le importaría estar muerto.

 

Volvió a adentrarse en el palacio un par de horas después. Tan rápido como pudo, agarró su arco y flechas (se juró a sí mismo que nunca volvería a usar una espada), algunas ropas, un sarape azul, dinero y otros artículos necesarios, antes de volver a irse para, con suerte, no volver jamás.

 

*

       

Estaba solo. Indescriptiblemente solo. Se lo merece, pensó, pero nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación de saber que estaba verdaderamente solo. Pero él nunca trató de hacer ninguna afirmación con nadie. Actuaba en silencio para que la gente lo ignorara o amenazaba a cualquiera que resultara ser significativamente molesto.

 

Él tenía sus dragones, por supuesto, pero incluso ellos demostraron estar tan bien con como él estaba consigo mismo. Eran silenciosos, rara vez hacían ruido a menos que se les llamara. Pero Hanzo sabía que estaban tan solos como él. Aparecerían durante las noches para envolver sus largos cuerpos escamosos alrededor de su maestro, tratando de conservar la mayor cantidad de calor posible para los tres. Además de los dragones que mantenían el calor, también tenía el sarape azul envuelto alrededor de ellos. Un regalo que sabía que no merecía, pero que no podía dejar atrás.

 

Sería una mentira decir que Hanzo no extrañó al vaquero. Lo hizo, al igual que extrañaba a Genji, día tras día. A veces se preguntaba si lo recordaría. Si él iba a buscar a alguien más. Alguien mejor. Alguien que no mata a su propio hermano por miedo a salvar su propia piel.

 

Incluso con el terrible sentimiento de los celos en sus entrañas, lo entendería. En realidad, era preferible. Hanzo no lo merecía. No merecía sus brillantes sonrisas y cálidos abrazos y miradas de adoración. Apenas recordaba algunos de esos gestos, habían pasado hace años después de todo. Pero todavía lo extrañaba mucho.

 

Todavía.

 

Él no lo merecía.

 

Él no merecía nada.

 

Y durante unos diez años, Hanzo estuvo solo.


	11. Chapter 11

Genji estaba vivo.  
  


¿Cómo? Hanzo no lo sabía. No quería saberlo. Todo lo que entendía era que estaba parado frente a él. O, lo que quedara de él de todos modos.  
  


Era una especie de robot, un cyborg como se llamaba a sí mismo. ¿Cuánto de él quedaba dentro de esa armadura? ¿Cuánto Genji todavía estaba allí, tanto mental como físicamente? Definitivamente era diferente. En el par de minutos de su primera conversación en muchos años, Genji parecía más... maduro. Más consciente, en cierto sentido. Si eso era algo bueno o malo, Hanzo probablemente se enteraría con el tiempo.  
  


Pero él estaba vivo. Se quedó allí, justo delante de él. Diciéndole que fue perdonado y que tenía que perdonarse a sí mismo. Una broma cruel, pensó. Después de años de luto y autodesprecio por sus acciones, ¿perdonarse a sí mismo? Es risible. Un sentimiento de temor venía con ese pensamiento.  
  


Genji quería darle una oportunidad, algo que se había negado durante años. Una oportunidad para redimirse. Una oportunidad para volver a ser quien solía ser. Le habló de algo llamado Overwatch. Fue la organización que le salvó la vida. Le pidió que considerara unirse a ellos, y unirse a él, antes de desaparecer una vez más.  
  


Hanzo no creía que valiera la pena esa oportunidad.  
  


Pero por Genji, lo intentaría.

 

*

 

A pesar de las expectativas de Hanzo, estaba bien. La gente de esa organización era ruidosa, y Hanzo todavía no deseaba socializar con ninguno de ellos, pero era una multitud que podía soportar. No se perdió el ceño fruncido de su hermano cuando él salía de su habitación principal y subía a la azotea o a algún otro lugar donde pudiera estar solo. Así era más sencillo. Genji había sugerido que intentara hablar con un ómnico llamado Zenyatta que lo había ayudado a resolver sus problemas, pero Hanzo rechazó la oferta. Por ahora al menos. Sabía que ignorar sus problemas no era un buen mecanismo de defensa, pero insistió en ignorarlos de todas formas.  
  


Se levantaba temprano para evitar que la cocina se amontonara, se preparaba un té, regresaba a su habitación, hacía todo lo que se le pedía durante el día y regresaba a su habitación antes de las reuniones nocturnas que el equipo insistía en tener.  
  


Se había unido una o dos veces por petición de su hermano, pero se sentía incómodo en compañía. Estaba callado, respondiendo a cualquier pregunta que le hicieran asintiendo o negado con la cabeza. Cuando se cansó de sentarse en el rincón de la habitación y vio que el equipo se había olvidado de su presencia, regresó a su habitación en silencio para no salir nuevamente hasta el amanecer. Así era mejor, se dijo a sí mismo.  
  


*

 

Fue aproximadamente un mes después de que él se uniera cuando alguien estaba haciendo un gran revuelo por una persona que había regresado de una larga misión lejos del punto de observación. Al parecer, era bastante agradable, ya que la gente hablaba con cariño de él. Nunca se molestó en captar el nombre, sabía que, de todos modos, evitaría a esa persona, por lo que solo saber que era una persona era "suficiente".  
  


Lo que no esperaba era que aparentemente también era un madrugador. Hanzo podía oírlo caminar por el pasillo, mientras él estaba apenas despierto. Sus pasos le dieron una extraña sensación de nostalgia que no podía recordar. Pero su viaje era simple y muy similar al suyo. Va a la cocina, hace un café, y regresa. Hanzo esperaba hasta que escuchaba la puerta cerrándose para él salir. Algunos días no iba en absoluto, dándole a Hanzo más tiempo para hacer su rápido viaje antes de que la cocina fuera invadida.  
  


Teniendo en cuenta que no podía escuchar pasos hoy, asumió que era uno de esos días. Salió de su habitación un poco antes de lo habitual, dejando que sus dragones flotaran silenciosamente a su alrededor, sabía que ellos lo preferían. Ambos se sentaron en el mostrador mientras él calentaba un poco de agua como de costumbre. Lo que no era usual era que de repente ambos dragones se levantaron para mirar hacia la puerta. No alarmados, simplemente con curiosidad. Inclinaron sus cabezas como si trataran de recordar algo. Tan pronto como Hanzo oyó los pasos hacia la cocina, ambos dragones saltaron en... ¿emoción? Antes de flotar fuera de la cocina tan rápido como pudieron.  
  


Antes de que pudiera gritarles, se escuchó un audible 'oof' y un ruido sordo. Por el sonido, no parecía ser su hermano. Hanzo maldijo entre dientes. A quienquiera que los dragones empujaron, lograron derribarlo. Rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para la interacción social, pero tan pronto como se volvió hacia la dirección en donde estaban sus dragones, todas sus palabras se habían perdido.  
  


Sus dragones ronronearon por primera vez desde que Genji... desde el incidente. Un ruido que Hanzo estaba seguro de que nunca volverían a hacer. Pero no fue por eso que se había detenido en seco.  
  


Estaban envueltos alrededor de un hombre. Incluso mientras estaba en el suelo, era obvio que era bastante alto. Estaba acariciando alegremente a los dragones y alabándolos en voz baja mientras se empujaban contra él para obtener la mayor atención posible, haciendo imposible que el hombre se levantara. Parecía extrañamente encantado y feliz de verlos. Pero había una cosa sobre él de la que Hanzo se dio cuenta inmediatamente cuando lo vio. Su sombrero. Un viejo sombrero de vaquero desgastado marrón, con una cinta naranja brillante atada alrededor de él. Era un poco robusta, un poco desgastada en un par de lugares. Pero no había duda de qué cinta era.  
  


Justo cuando el hombre iba a preguntarles dónde estaba su maestro, levantó la vista para hacer contacto visual con él en persona. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió para decir algo.  
  


"¿Hanzo?" la pregunta era nada más que un susurro esperanzador. Hanzo tragó saliva y se estiró para agarrar la pared más cercana.  
  


"¿Jesse?" preguntó de vuelta, arrodillándose lentamente en el suelo junto al hombre. Jesse se acercó a él, sonriendo ampliamente. Hanzo se apoyó en el toque cuando su mano llegó a su mejilla. Ambos mirándose a los ojos. Jesse se echó a reír, tomando al otro hombre en un fuerte abrazo, haciéndolos caer al suelo, los dragones flotando alrededor de ellos. Hanzo se unió a la risa. La primera vez que lo hacía genuinamente en mucho tiempo. Era un buen sentimiento.  
  


"Maldita sea  _darlin'_ , eres tan hermoso como lo recuerdo." dijo mientras agarraba su rostro con ambas manos, estudiándolo con sus cálidos ojos marrones con pequeñas rayas doradas cerca del iris. Su voz aún era como la miel, solo un poco más profunda de lo que solía ser. Hanzo puso sus manos sobre las de Jesse, sonriendo ante el cumplido.  
  


"Podría decir lo mismo de ti." su propia voz ronca y tranquila, pero a su cerebro le costaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Volvió a mirar el sombrero y la cinta que lo decoraba. "Lo guardaste." dijo señalando hacia arriba.  
  


"Nunca me lo quité. Sería un crimen hacerlo. Hice una promesa y soy un hombre de palabra." la mirada de absoluta adoración en sus ojos que Hanzo había echado de menos había regresado, y extendió el calor en su pecho. Lo recordaba.  
  


"Tengo el sarape. El azul que me diste. ¿Te acuerdas?"Jesse sonrió aún más ante eso, acercando al hombre aún más a su pecho, Hanzo se inclinó de inmediato. No podía evitarlo. Los dragones todavía ronronean fuertemente por encima de ellos. Por primera vez en años, Hanzo se sintió feliz.  
  


"Quien quiera que esté en la cocina, ¿se encuentra bien?" sin lugar a dudas, la voz de Genji llenó el salón, haciendo que Jesse se riera aún más.  
  


"No te preocupes, Genji, estamos bien." gritó por encima del hombro.  
  


"¿Jess? ¿Eres tú? Espera, ¿cómo que 'estamos'-?" continuó mientras se acercaba a ellos, deteniéndose ante la vista que tenía delante. "¡Finalmente! ¡Te tomó bastante tiempo ! Tenía miedo de que Hanzo te evitara para siempre. Parece que tenía razón por una vez, ¿Hanzo?" él se rio, antes de caminar hacia ellos y tirarse encima sin cuidado alguno. Un pequeño recordatorio del hecho de que Genji aún era Genji, el molesto hermano pequeño que siempre fue.  
  


"Vaya manera de arruinar el momento." bromeó Jesse.  
  


"Sí, es en lo que soy bueno"  
  


*

 

Hanzo odiaba muchas cosas. Una de esas cosas era su padre. Odiaba más al hombre de lo que debería ser humanamente posible. Pero hubo dos cosas que hizo bien.  
  


Su hermano menor era uno y un intento fallido de un negocio ilegal con algunos estadounidenses fue el otro.  
  


Porque esas cosas eran las que lo hacían más feliz que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.  
  


Si su padre lo viera en este momento, con un hermano que debería estar muerto y un novio, siendo más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, estaría rodando en su tumba con ira.  
  


_Perfecto_.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor original:   
> ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado esta historia! Gracias a todos por los amables comentarios, ¡realmente me animaron a seguir actualizando! Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo e intentaré publicar algo nuevo tan pronto como terminen mis exámenes.
> 
> Intentaré publicar cualquier actualización en mi tumblr (thetruestmoose) donde también publico arte de mchanzo si eso es algo de interés.
> 
> ¡Que tengan un maravilloso día a todos!
> 
> // James


End file.
